The Other Side
by ShadowOdd
Summary: When Odd and his twin return to attend a new boarding school in Italy what happens when they find a new world with a direct connection to Lyoko and who will they recruit to help them beat their new enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this chapter won't include new OC's seeing as it's the pilot. Deane is my first and main OC, my profile has a pretty good description of him but if you want to full details you could read "New Friendships, Forgotten Allies." Also Cora was another OC but she isn't mine, she was part of my old OC sign up xD But apart from that, let's do the pilot! I Should mention, this story takes place straight after "NFFA" however Deane never leaves and so never dates Aelita but a relationship is hinted at, let's do it!. xD**

Chapter 1: Disembarking for adventure!

"Got it?" Deane asked releasing the pressure on Odd's suitcase, Odd nodded and then look at his bed which currently housed a crying Aelita and Cora while Deane's bed housed a crying Yumi and a tearful Jeremie,

"Yeah that should be us done packing!" Odd said lugging his suitcase beside the door, Deane left his beside Odd's,

"Ulrich, you have to talk to me!" Odd said to his bestfriend and soon to be former roommate, Ulrich was lying on his bed facing the wall, he had said nothing over the past hour, he grunted in reply to Odd,

Odd sat down beside him, "Ulrich, I'm sorry I'm leaving, I truly am, you're my best friend in the world, I'm not going to forget you, you realise that don't you?"

Ulrich rolled over and sat up, he propped himself beside Odd,

"I know but I'm going to miss you." Ulrich said fighting back tears, Odd chuckled,

"I'll miss you too good buddy!" Odd replied smiling at him, Ulrich walked over to Deane,

"I'll miss you as well Deane, you're an awesome friend." Ulrich said trying even harder to fight back tears, Deane flashed one of his signature grins,

"I'll miss you too buddy!" Deane replied pulling him into a hug, Odd checked the time, it was 7:50 AM and their cab would be here at 8:10 for the 11 flight to Italy, the gang walked Deane and Odd out to the front of the school but on the way there was a bunch of students come to see them off, atleast ¾ of Kadic was there, they all shouted goodbye to Deane and Odd who smiled,

"Don't worry, we'll be back during holidays!" Deane shouted, Odd laughed then pointing at Rosa, the lunch lady,

"Yeah! Rosa darling, don't forget, I like mashed potatoes with gravy!" Odd shouted causing everyone to laugh and after 5 minutes of goodbyes our lyoko gang reached the gates where they sat talking about Lyoko until a yellow cab drove into sight, Deane and Odd sighed, they turned to their friends, Ulrich and Jeremie walked to Odd while Aelita, Yumi and Cora walked to Deane.

**-Deane's goodbyes-**

"I'm going to miss you Deane!" Yumi said pulling him into a hug, Deane hugged her back,

"I'll miss you too Yumes!" Deane replied,

"Promise to come visit us soon?" She asked, Deane nodded,

"Good!" Yumi replied, she kissed Deane on the cheek and walked over to say her goodbyes to Odd, Cora stepped forward,

"We've been friends since before we came here and know you're moving to Italy, I'll have to say," Cora started tears welling in her eyes, "I'll miss you, you dork!" Cora finished pulling him into a tight hug, Deane returned the hug,

"I know, I'll miss you loads to you nerd!" Deane replied chuckling, she kissed him on the cheek and walked over to Odd but as she did Jeremie walked towards him, Aelita practically jumped on Deane with tears flowing,

"Deane, you've became my best friend over the past few months, you've been like my brother and now that you're going I can finally admit, I used to have a tiny crush on you. Deane come back and visit us when you can!" Aelita whispered into his ear, Deane slightly blushed,

"Aelita, you're like my best friend too, I can't say there hasn't been times I also wanted to be more but friendship is the greatest bond we could have and I promise to visit!" Deane said smiling, Aelita kissed him on the cheek and release him to say goodbye to Odd, Ulrich made his way over to Deane while Jeremie stepped forward hanging his head,

"I guess this is it Deane." Jeremie said, Deane tilted his head back and chuckled,

"I'm coming back Jeremie, trust me!" Deane laughed, Jeremie giggled,

"Yeah but like you're my relationship advice giver for me and Milly! Don't forget!" Jeremie retorted. Deane smiled,

"I still am just further away!" Deane said hugging Jeremie before Deane turned to Ulrich,

"Well Stern! I'll miss you Ulrich, you're an awesome dude and I'll come back for my payback! Don't you worry!" Deane said referring to Ulrich defeating him on Lyoko in a practise session,

"Of course you will!" Ulrich replied laughing, Deane laughed too and hugged him.

**-Odd's goodbyes-**

"I'm going to miss you Odd, like a fair bit!" Jeremie said, Odd smiled,

"You'll be okay without me pranking you Einstein?" Odd chuckled, Jeremie laughed,

"I'll be okay!" he replied before hugging him and walked over to Deane, Yumi walked towards him, Ulrich stepped forward,

"I'm going to miss you most of all Ulrich!" Odd said before Ulrich said anything, Ulrich smiled,

"You better after I put up with being your room mate for four years!" Ulrich replied laughing, Odd hugged him and Ulrich walked over to Deane as Cora walked over to him,

"You weirdo! I'm going to miss you!" Yumi said giving Odd a huge hug, Odd chuckled,

"I'll miss you too creepy woman! I'll come back soon!" Odd said, she smiled, kissed him on the cheek and stepped to the side of the Gate as Aelita walked up to him, Cora stepped forward,

"Odd, I'm going to miss you loads and loads, nearly as much as Deane!" Cora laughed, Odd pulled a face,

"So I'm not your favourite twin?" Odd said pulling a pouty face, Cora giggled,

"Not at all!" She replied giving him a kiss on the cheek and joining Yumi by the gate who had been joined by Ulrich, Jeremie and Deane,

"Well Oddball, I'm going to miss you!" Aelita said holding back tears,

"I'll miss you too Princess, I'll come back soon and save you a few times on Lyoko!" Odd chuckled and adding in a wink, Aelita giggled and kissed him on the cheek, they joined the others by the cab, Odd and Deane wheeled their suitcases to the rear of the car and place them in the truck, Deane closed the trunk door, before Deane and Odd stepped into the car the group pulling them into a massive hug,

"Text us and call us everyday!" Deane said waving getting in the car first, Odd nodded,

"EVERYDAY YOU GUYS!" he half yelled climbing in after his brother, the cab pulled away from the sidewalk leaving Ulrich, Yumi, Cora, Aelita and Jeremie watery eyed.

**-2 hours later-**

"Attention, flight 29 to Italy is now boarding, please make your way to Terminal 4 and have your passports and tickles prompt for inspection" the voice from the intercom announced, Odd and Deane stood up and made their way over to the check-in counter.

**-30 minutes later-**

"Attention all passengers, this is your captain speaking, I'd like to inform you of the flight details now." The captain started, half way down the left row was Odd and Deane were sat next to each other, Deane by the window and Odd at the outside seat, they were talking quietly to each other about Lyoko, opposite them on the left was two girls who looked to be the same age as them smiling at them, Deane gave them an awkward smile while Odd beamed at them before going back to their conversation.

"And always make sure to fasten your seatbelt during landing and take-off, thank you." The captain finished over the intercom, Odd and Deane strapped in for take-off, once they were in the air they unstrapped their belts, Odd looked at Deane with a raised eyebrow,

"So you finally ready to see where you came from?" Odd asked, Deane smiled,

"Yeah I can't wait!" Deane replied, Odd beamed at him before turning around in his seat to look up and down the eisle in search of a steward or stewardess, Deane let out a sigh of happiness and relaxation and propped one elbow up on the ridge of the window and looked out it.

One thing was for sure, he'd defiantly enjoy this trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The family.

Odd flicked Deane in the ear, Deane's eyes snapped open and he shot up, they were still on the airplane and by the looks of it Deane had fallen asleep,

"We'll be landing in like 30 minutes so wake up!" Odd said before turning back around in his seat to talk to the two girls in the opposite aisle, Deane yawned and stretched his back,

"Kam, Shannon, this is my twin brother Deane!" Odd said grabbing Deane by the collar and pulling him into sight of the girls, Deane smile awkwardly

"Hey." He simply said releasing himself from Odd's grip, Odd looked at him,

"You okay?" Odd asked, the two girls leaned over to look at Deane who yawned,

"Yeah, just you didn't have to wake me up like that!" Deane protested and punched him in the arm, Odd retorted by shouting something in Italian to which Deane also replied in Italian,

"I forgot you could speak Italian!" Odd said folding his arms, Deane stuck out his tongue and stood up to quickly go to the bathroom, he shimmied past Odd and walked up the aisle to the bathroom, he quickly pee'd and made his way back and sat down beside Odd just as the seat belt sign appeared,

"Seat belt time!" Odd said, Deane rolled his eyes,

"I can read idiot!" Deane replied with a smirk, the two girls laughed,

"So Odd tells us you're in love?" the girl named Kam asked Deane, Deane snapped around to look at her,

"He said what?" Deane replied looking directly at Odd,

"Yeah he said you're in love with a girl named Aelita?" she replied, the noise following that sentence was not a great one for Odd, Deane had punched Odd full force in the arm causing his arm to go completely dead,

"DUDE? The hell did you say that for?" Deane questioned him, Odd gave one of his trademark giggles,

"I umm.." Odd giggled looking around, Deane rolled his eyes,

"I used to like her, that's all!" Deane said folding his arms, Odd continued to rub his arm,

"That really hurt, I hope you know that! " Odd protested, Deane chuckled,

"It was meant to!" he replied before buckling his seatbelt.

-**45 minutes later**-

"MOM! DAD!" Odd shouted rolling his suitcase out through the arrival door in Italy, he released his suitcase which Deane was left to roll and jumped on his parents, they chuckled and hugged him back,

"Hey Odd!" his parents replied back, Deane reached them with both suitcases,

"Hey numbnuts, take this back!" Deane said jerking his head at Odd's suitcase, Odd released his parent then grabbed his suitcase,

"Hey Deane!" his parents said pulling him into a hug, Deane smiled and hugged them back,

"Hey mom and dad!" Deane said, his voice slightly muffled in their clothes, he pulled away and grabbed his suitcase,

"Hey where is everybody?" Odd asked,

"They're at home, they think you're coming tomorrow so we could surprise them!" their dad said, they both smiled,

"I like the sound of that!" Odd said following their parents out to the car.

Denae sat in the back seat beside Odd looking out the window, he had to admit it, Italy was a beautiful country, he looked at how friendly everyone was in the streets, in the villages.

"Is everyone this friendly?" Deane asked, his mother nodded,

"Yup, I guess it's why we're all so friendly!" his mother replied chirpily, it was at this moment Deane remembered a question he always wanted to know,

"Hey mom?" Deane started,

"Yup?" she replied,

"Is this natural?" Deane asked pointing to the purple in his hair,

"Yup, my grandfather had it, all his brothers had it, all my kids have it, it makes us unique!" she replied smiling, Deane nodded.

After another 20 minutes of driving the finally pulled up to a house Deane would of called paradise, the house was three stories tall and as about as wide as 3 house, on the left was an extension over looking the beach which also had a swimming pool at the side of it, the middle was the main building which had all the bedrooms etc,

"Hey what's in there?" Deane asked pointing to the right side of the house which looked slightly different to the rest of the house, Odd smiled,

"That's the games room!" Odd replied, Deane hung his mouth open,

"Games room? DUDE IT'S THREE STORIES TALL!" Deane almost shouted, Odd laughed,

"On the bottom floor is a football pitch, basketball court, tennis court etc, the second floor is for the younger kids, it's like a giant ball pit with loads of slides and stuff etc and the top floor is like a teenager place where most of the family hangs. It has an xbox 360, PS3, a Wii, all those sorts of things!" Odd replied, Deane was shocked,

"THAT'S AMAZING!" Deane replied,

"What the xbox and stuff?" Odd asked,

"No the giant ball pit!" Deane smiled, "I love ball pits!" everyone chuckled, they pulled up out the front of the house and quietly walked into the house, closing the door before their dad shouted,

"EVERYONE GET DOWN HERE QUICKLY, WE HAVE PRESENTS!" almost as soon as he had said that the house was full of activity, all of Odd and Deane's sisters ran down the stairs and their two older brothers casually walked out of the kitchen, in all there was 10 girls and 2 boys which if you included Odd and Deane was 14 kids in all,

"DEANE AND ODD ARE HERE!" the youngest shouted before running and jumping onto Odd, Deane laughed before the 8 year old jumped on him causing him to fall to the floor, everyone laughed while Deane stood up and dusted himself off,

"Thanks for that!" Deane chuckled, everyone gave Odd and Deane breathing room but they all followed them up to their room, Deane was shocked at the sight of their room, they were sharing a room but it was big, one side was a darker purple shade and the other was slightly lighter, Deane quickly claimed the darker side, instead of beds they had a merge of a mattress and a hammock with a blank on top, Deane had to admit they looked comfortable, after about 5 minutes of placing clothes and stuff the family was still in the room with them, Deane walked over to them,

"Hey which was is the games room?" Deane asked one of the 15 year olds twins named Rebecca,

"That way, why?" Rebecca replied pointing down the hall, Deane smirked and from in the room Odd shouted,

"SOME ONE GRAB HIM! HE'S GOING FOR THE BALL PIT!" Odd cried, every one looked at Deane before he smirked and turned on his heel and ran for the ball room, they all started to chase him while Deane thought in his head,

"I already love it here!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the first of the crew!

_**Hey guys, I want to thank you all for submitting your OC'S but the final one's I picked are a little different than I originally hoped for, I was planning on two boys and two girls but I completely didn't count Deane and Odd which would of made 4 boys and 2 girls which seemed unfair so I only need one boy and three girls and the fours OC's I picked are as follows;**_

_**Zoe Paxos : .love31921**_

_**Miranda Blue : Cyanide 6**_

_**Alison Winchester : PANDASXD**_

_**Jordan Maron : Author requested his name not be shown in the PM? -.-'**_

_**So there we have it, the OC's choosing for this story, if your OC didn't make the cut I'm terribly sorry but they will more than likely be used aside characters or maybe in a different story all together but first, let us meet the first of our new crew shall we? **_

Deane groaned as he rolled over in his hammock, he had been there 3 days and still wasn't used to the new time zones, it was currently 4 PM and Odd, his twin sisters Rebecca and Allie and one of the twins friends Zoe were sitting over by the TV in Deane and Odd's room playing xbox, Deane who had been covered by the blanket sat up and stretched,

"Hey Deane!" Odd called over, Deane mumbled a reply without even looking over, with his head down and rubbing his eyes he made his way to his dresser and opened it, everyone looked at him, he picked out a skin shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, skull boxers and socks and a pair of black vans he groaned as he stood up, he still hadn't noticed the other 3 people in the room, more notable they were girls, two being his sisters he wouldn't mind but Deane had a problem showing his body to people he never met, him not knowing that he took off the t-shirt he fell asleep in the flung it to the floor and laid his fresh clothes on his bed,

"Hey Odd, I'm going to shower!" Deane said, it's not that he had a horrible body, quite the opposite in fact, he wasn't like Ulrich who had a fair amount of muscle and abs, he was slim and toned, the way he wanted to stay, in simple terms he had a nice body, much like Odd he could eat and eat and not gain a pound,

"Umm Deane?" Odd said, he was going to tell him about their guests but Deane replied before he could,

"Tell me once I shower!" Deane said, before entering the bathroom he opened a door he was showing yesterday which was home to the towels, grabbing two he headed into the bathroom, he was in there for about 10 minutes before the opened the door but not before throwing his dirty clothes in a washing basket, with one towel wrapped firmly around his waist he walked back to his room with the other one in his hands while using it to vigorously dry his hair, he then opened his door and walked in,

"I'm back!" Deane said fully awake, Odd laughed a little,

"Welcome back bro!" Odd said trying not to laugh, Deane with the towel over his face was confused,

"What's so funny?" Deane asked removing the towel, his sisters sat there waving and smiling while there friend looked Deane up and down before blushing, giving him a slight wave and looking away to give him privacy,

"DUDE YOU COULD OF TOLD ME THERE WAS PEOPLE HERE!" Deane shouted diving onto his bed, Odd laughed,

"I tried telling you but did you listen? Noooo!" Odd finished before Deane could say anything, Deane made them turn around before getting dressed, he then made his way over to them sitting beside Rebecca's friend,

"Hey I'm Zoe!" the girl said offering a hand, Deane smiled and shook it,

"I'm Deane, that dorks twin brother!" Deane said pointing at Odd, Zoe looked confused, she then looked at Rebecca who looked at Deane,

"Tell her, I don't mind!" Deane said chuckling, Rebecca quickly sketched out the whole *Separated at birth twin thing* with the help of Odd and Allie, Zoe nodded when she understood,

"Ahh, that's kinda weird how you both ended up going to the same school isn't it?" Zoe pointed out, Odd nodded,

"Yeah it was better before he came to the school!" was all Odd was able to say before his twin brother was on top of him giving him a dead arm,

"Reckon I'm still better looking than you!" Deane laughed while punching Odd,

"I'm sure Zoe thinks that too!" Odd giggled while still being punched, Zoe blushed a deep red colour while Deane slightly blushed, Rebecca and Allie looked at Zoe with a look saying "BLACKMAIL!" Zoe shot them a look that would kill,

"Hey, let's go for a walk?" Deane suggested "I wanna see around the place before we go back to school next week!"

"That's an awesome idea!" Allie said jumping up and dragging Deane and Rebecca by the wrist, Zoe helped Odd and followed behind them chuckling, Deane and Rebecca pried their self's from Allie's grip,

"I love walks, what's the worst that could go wrong?" Rebecca said,

Little did they know what they stumbled upon would change Odd, Deane and Zoe's life quite a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The fall.

Deane, Allie, Odd, Rebecca and Zoe walked down the drive way from the Della Robbia household to come face to face with a split in the road, one leading back to the town/city they drove through,

"What's down there?" Deane asked pointing down the path he had not travelled down,

"That's the forest!" Odd said motioning towards the tree line which Deane somehow failed to notice,

"How did you not see the trees?" Rebecca asked looking at Deane,

"I have no idea!" Deane replied sighing, "Let's go there!" Deane finished before making into a sprint towards the forest,

"Woah!" was all Rebecca, Allie and Zoe could say watching Deane run, Odd was used to seeing Deane at full speed but the girls weren't, they all ran after him, Deane kept running until he hit the tree line, his breath caught in throat when he seen the amazing forest spread out in front of him, the rest of them caught up with him,

"This forest is amazing!" Deane said stuck in place, everyone smiled and walked past him, they walked into the forest for about 10 minutes before something caught Odd's eye,

"Guys what's this?" Odd asked, there was a piece of metal sticking out of the ground which was catching the sunlight which caught Odd's eye, there was metal under the foliage like corrugated iron, such as that used for old roofing, Odd walked along it, Zoe followed,

"Guys get off that!" Rebecca said worried about them, the metal made a straining noise before it slightly creaked and slowly started to cave in,

"ODD! ZOE!" Deane cried jumping after them, Zoe caught Odd's hand before a hole appeared in the metal, they slowly started falling through it, Zoe and Odd fell to the ground and started following into it, Deane slid on his side and grabbed Zoe's hand and grabbing a part of the iron,

"GUYS COME ON!" Allie cried at them, Deane was straining to hold on due to the added weight of Zoe and Odd, his hand was losing grip and fast,

"Guys I can't hold on much longer!" Deane strained, his arm was under tremendous strain, he lost his grip sending Odd, Zoe and himself into the darkness below.

**-10 minutes later-**

"ODD? ZOE? DEANE?" Rebecca yelled down from the roof, Deane groaned and rolled over, his head was spinning, he sat up and noticed his legs were under a rather large fallen pipe,

"I'm okay!" Deane called up, he could hear Rebecca and Allie sigh in relief,

"Are Odd and Zoe okay?" Allie called down, Deane heard a groan, it was Zoe,

"Zoe is awake but I'm not sure about Odd!" Deane called out, his voice shaking,

"I'm cool!" Odd said sitting up rubbing his head, everyone sighed a sigh of relief, Odd stood up,

"I'm gonna look around!" he said before looking up at his sisters,

"YOU GUYS GO CALL MOM AND DAD!" Odd called out before walking off using the light provided by multiple holes in the walls and roof,

Deane tried pushing the pipe off his legs but he was straining, Zoe walked over to him and helped him, once they got the pipe off his legs Zoe took his hand and helped him to his feet, with the light from the hole shining down through the hole on the roof, Deane was caught in awe, this was the first time he had gotten a clear look at Zoe without joking around with her, the first thing he noticed about her was her eyes, they were a slight honey colour which Deane found intriguing, she had straight long golden blonde hair which flowed down to her waist, Deane standing beside her made her look smaller than she was already, Deane was 5'11 or 6 foot and Zoe was only 5'1,

"I uhh…" Deane stuttered, he then noticed the white shirt she was wearing which read "Dare to Dream" which hung off one shoulder, she was wearing black jean shorts with a pair of grey converses, in Deane's words she was beautiful,

"You what?" Zoe asked looking at Deane,

"Oh nothing!" Deane said shaking the blush from his face, Zoe looked at him,

She ran he eyes over Deane who was looking around the place they fell, she ran her eyes over his hair that swept across his face covering his left eye and covering his forehead and with the purple splodge in the middle, he had ripped his skin shirt and part of the right rib was exposed and showed a large cut down his ribs, he also seemed to have a deep gash on his left arm and his neck, his purple and black skinny jeans were covered in dust and his purple and black vans were quite dusty too, but the most noticeable feature on Deane was his snake bites, he licked them from the inside causing them to do a little jiggle, she blushed as she looked at him,

"Come on, let's go look around!" Deane said, Zoe nodded and rubbed the blush from his cheeks by pretending to rub her hair.

They quickly looked at were Odd walk to, but before he looked around, they were in what seemed to be a building covered in foliage and other natural substances, there must have been a natural stream above them because water was trickling in, parts of the metal was worn away and light was shining through multiple holes, in all honestly, the place was beautiful, it was like a secret forest haven but it made Deane think of the factory back at Kadic,

"Let's find Odd!" Zoe said, Deane nodded as they navigated there way over tree trunks, fallen trees and pipes, they continued to the other side,

"Look, I think this is a way out!" Deane said pointing at stairs to the left of the room Odd went through, Deane bounded up the stairs to come face to face with a door, he tried opening it but it was jammed, Zoe added her strength to his and tried to push, it creaked open slightly, Deane put out his hand,

"Step back for a second!" he said, Zoe did as Deane asked and Deane took a few steps back and made a run at the door, jumping into it flung open sending Deane into the forest once again,

"Thank god!" Deane called holding his arms in the air, he turned to Zoe who seemed relieved,

"We still need to find Odd" Zoe said grabbing Deane's hand and leading him back in before he could say anything, they continued through the door Odd walked through,

"DEANE!" Odd's voice echoed out,

"ODD WHERE ARE YOU?" Deane replied,

"DEANE YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Odd shouted excitedly appearing at the end of a stair case, Deane and Zoe ran towards him,

"See what? Dude you're acting crazy!" Deane said being dragged by Odd, he lead him into a room with a bigger, more special looking door,

"You're not going to believe this!" Odd said pulling the door open to reveal the contents of the room, Deane's mouth hung open,

In the middle of the room was a chrome platform but attached to it was three wires which lead up to the main thing that caught Deane's eye, it was a computer, much like the super computer back at Kadic but what confused him more was the fact it seemed to be in working condition, it was another super computer!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A link to the past!

"Is this what I think it is?" Deane asked running his fingers over the outline of the computer, Odd sat in the computer chair,

"I think so, Deane we have to call the guys!" Odd said with clear excitement in his voice, Deane raised his hand,

"No, first things first, move!" Deane said getting serious, Odd knew when ever Deane got serious it was important, Deane sat down and began typing for about 10 minutes, Odd and Zoe were drumming their fingers while waiting,

"Okay guys, I've figured out what this is!" Deane said with a grin on his face, Odd nearly jumped on him,

"Is it what I think it is?" Odd asked, Zoe just looked confused,

"It's linked to Lyoko but it's also connected directly to sector 5 from another sector called Babel!" Deane replied, Odd raised an eye brow,

"In English?" Odd asked, Deane sighed,

"We step into the scanners like on Lyoko, it sends us to Babel which is a water sector, we get to the edge of that we then go to Sector 5 then we can get back to Lyoko but when we get devirtualised we get sent back here!" Deane said, Odd nodded,

"Are the scanners in working condition?" Odd asked, Deane nodded,

"Yup but theirs 4 of them instead of 3!" Deane replied,

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Zoe pitched in, the twins looked at her, they totally forgot she was there,

"Can you keep a secret?" Odd and Deane asked at the same time.

-**10 minutes later**-

"So let me get this straight," Zoe started, "Back before you guys came here you used to battle an evil computer program on a virtual world called Lyoko and the evil program was called Xana and he could launch attacks on earth but activating some tower but only you two and four others knew and you guys saved the world on multiple occasions?" Zoe scoffed, "I'm sorry but I find that hard to believe,

"I know, it's farfetched, but it's true!" Deane pleaded looking in her eyes and grabbing her hands, "You can't tell anyone about this, please?"

"I guess I can kind of believe it and keep it a secret." Zoe said with a smile,

"Good! Now let's get out of here before our parents come looking for us and find this!" Odd said leading them out and with the help of Deane closing the metal doors, they continued walking and walked out the door Zoe and Deane had found to come face to face with their family,

"I'm so glad you guys are safe!" Odd and Deane's dad shouted pulling them into a hug, "Show me where you guys fell okay?"

They walked over to where Odd, Deane and Zoe fallen through the roof, it was at least a story and a half,

"Holy…" their mother started, they raised their eye brows, she looked at them, "Sugar!"

"It wasn't that bad!" Deane said, he lied to her about it, he kept his arm down to cover his ribs and rubbed his neck to cover the scratch on it, Zoe walked up behind him and grasped his hand,

"You're not okay!" she whispered in his ear, he blushed at the feeling of her breath on his neck,

"I've had worse, believe me!" he quietly replied, they began the walk back to the house and once they returned Deane was suddenly dragged to the side,

"DEANE!" Rebecca yelled, Deane almost jumped out of his skin,

"WHAT?" Deane replied back, Allie joined her side with a huge smile on her face,

"Zoe!" Rebecca grinned, Deane raised his eye brow,

"What about her?" he asked trying to hide the blush slowly creeping up his face,

"You like her!" both of them said at the same time, Deane turned bright red,

"Shut it!" he replied hiding his face, they both smiled with glee,

"Nope and it helps that she goes to the same school as you!" Allie said,

"Really?" Deane stuttered (I can use that seeing how I really have one xD)

"Yup and she also likes you!" Rebecca said, Deane looked at her,

"No she doesn't!" he replied in shock and with a hint of hope and happiness, they rolled their eyes,

"Yes she does, anyway go see Mark about that cut on your neck you've been trying to hide from mom and dad!" Allie said, Deane nodded and made his way to the kitchen, he stared at his older brother Mark who was 21,

"Hey Mark, Allie said you can fix this for me?" Deane said, Mark walked over and leaned into Deane,

"No." he said before turning away, Deane just looked awkwardly after him, he turned to walk out of the kitchen, "Get over here nim rod!" Mark joked, Deane sighed and walked over, Mark quickly disinfected it and patched it up,

"Thanks dude!" Deane said rubbing his fingers along the plaster that was on his neck, Mark nodded,

"No problem, take it easy until tomorrow okay?" Mark advised, Deane nodded,

"It's hard to believe you're here like 3 days and you already hurt yourself already Bruy!" one of his sisters said walking in, it was Brianna, the eldest of the Della Robbia kids, she was aged 24 and had long flowing blonde hair with a purple streak on either side of her head, Deane was the only brunette in the family earning him the title of Bruy,

"I know and why do you call me *Bruy*?" Deane asked,

"Simple, your hair is brunette, you're the only brunette Della Robbia, take away the *nette* from Brunette and add a y to the end and you get Bruy!" Brianna explained, he nodded,

"Okay?" Deane chuckled, "I'm gonna go find the rest of them!" Deane said before taking off out the door, he found them in the sitting room joking, he took a seat on the back of the sofa with his feet on the cushions before their parents walked in holding two bags which were filled, they stopped in front of Odd and Deane,

"What's this?" Odd asked,

"Your books, we changed our minds, you start school tomorrow!" their mom said, their mouths dropped,

"But!" Odd protested, they shook their heads,

"But nothing! You're going in tomorrow with Zoe, Rebecca and Allie!" their dad said, Deane sunk onto the chair and rested his head on Allie's shoulder,

"I have to go to school with you guys! This sucks!" Deane joked, she lightly slapped him,

"Shut up you!" she replied, their mom turned to Zoe,

"Are you staying or do you want one of us to drop you home darling?" she asked politely,

"I don't mind Ms Della Robbia!" Zoe replied, their mom waved her hands,

"You're staying, I'm going to call your mom and tell her, he'll go with you to pick up your clothes!" she said pointing at Deane,

"WHAT?" Deane almost yelled, everyone giggled at Deane and Zoe turning bright red, "Fine!" Deane mumbled standing up, him and Zoe walked out the door but as soon as they did everyone in the sitting room dived towards the phone, their mom picked it up,

"Sophia? It's me, your daughter is staying tonight again!" she said, you could hear from the other end of the line *There's a shock!* followed by laughter from both sides, "No, but there is a shock, she's on her way to pick up school clothes but the son I was telling you about is with her!"

*Oh I can't wait to meet him!* Sophia said over the phone,

"Well you get to see him a lot I'd guess!" she replied,

*Why?* Sophia replied,

"Because, looks like there's a potential Della Robbia boyfriend coming your way!" she joked, laughter was heard over the phone,

*Oh I'll be sure to give him the ol fashion "Protective mother" routine!* Sophia joked,

"Ok, I'll see you soon!" their mom said before hanging up and looking around the room smiling, "He's going to kill us isn't he?" she joked,

"Yup!" Odd chuckled making the whole room laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Awkward meetings.

Zoe lead Deane up to the front door, he readjusted his t-shirt he replaced the ripped one with,

"Okay, my mom is cool with boys. My brother is home for a little while and so is my dad, they should be cool, if not they're going to give you the *Protective* speech, okay?" Zoe said with her hand on the handle, Deane looked confused,

"Isn't that kept for boyfriends?" Deane asked, Zoe smirked,

"Yeah but like they think ALL boys I'm friends with are my boyfriend!" Zoe chuckled, Deane gulped, nodded and followed her as she opened the door and walked in,

"Mom I'm home!" Zoe called walking in, Deane closed the door after them,

"Hello darling!" Zoe's mom replied walking out of the kitchen, she kissed Zoe on the forehead and looked at Deane, "So?" she said folding her arms, Deane looked confused,

"Pardon?" Deane asked, trying to be polite,

"What's your intentions with my only daughter?" Zoe's mom asked walking fast towards Deane, Deane gasped and stumbled backwards falling onto the floor, Zoe's mom stopped,

"I uhhhh…" Deane said confused, Zoe's mom started laughing,

"I'm kidding, sorry if I scared you!" Zoe's mom said offering a hand to Deane,

"It's alright!" Deane said gone bright red and rubbing the back of his neck,

"Oh and call me Sophia, just let me know if you need anything before you guys go okay?" Sophia said before walking back into the room she entered from,

"Nice family!" Deane joked, Zoe rolled her eyes, she pointed at a room to her left,

"You can wait in there, I'll be down in a second!" Zoe said before bounding up the stairs to retrieve her stuff, Deane awkwardly looked after her, she started to slightly blush but shook his head and walked into the room she pointed at, it was a sitting room,

"SO, you're Deane?" an older boy asked walking into the room, Deane jumped and turned around,

"Umm yeah, you are?" Deane asked slightly shaking, the older boy smirked,

"I'm Ryan, Zoe's brother!" Ryan replied, Deane gave a weak smile,

"Oh that's awesome." Deane mumbled, Ryan walked over to him, taller than him but not by much, Ryan leaned in,

"Touch my sister, I'll touch you!" Ryan said flatly, Deane raised an eye brow,

"Listen buddy, I'm flattered and all, but I don't swing for the same team!" Deane replied grinning, Ryan fell to his knees,

"YES! Finally Zoe brought home one boyfriend who has a sense of humour and isn't afraid of back chat, I like you!" Ryan said standing up laughing, Deane smiled,

"Thanks, but I'm not her boyfriend, I'm a friend!" Deane replied, Ryan looked at him and raised an eye brow,

"Yeah right, you so want my sister!" Ryan teased, Deane blushed,

"How do you know?" Deane protested, Ryan smiled,

"Simple, you're gone bright red!" Ryan laughed,

"Quit being a dork!" came Zoe's voice from the doorway, Deane exhaled and smiled,

"I'm sorry, just seeing if your boyfriend is cool!" Ryan said turning to his sister, Zoe blushed,

"He is not my boyfriend!" Zoe said blushing, Ryan rolled his eyes,

"Yeah and I'm a two foot Mexican wrestler named Carlos!" Ryan said rolling his eyes,

"Never know, could be a disguise?" Deane suggested,

"ZOE CAN WE KEEP HIM?" Ryan pleaded, Zoe and Deane blushed,

"Let's go Deane!" Zoe said grabbing Deane by the hand, Ryan cooed at them,

"N'awww hand holding!" he said in his sweetest voice, they rolled their eyes, they walked to the door,

"Mom I'm going!" Zoe yelled before dragging Deane out of the house, "Sorry about that!", Deane smirked,

"It's fine, can I have my hand back?" Deane asked, Zoe blushed but released his hand,

"Sorry!" she replied, Deane smiled at her,

"Give me these!" Deane said grabbing the two bags she was carrying, he slung her school bag on his left shoulder and the bag with her clothes on his right,

"Oh what a gentleman!" Zoe laughed,

"Always am, I'm not just an amazing twin all the time!" Deane chuckled, they both laughed, they continued the walk all the way back to the house, they entered and walked up to Odd's room where Odd, Rebecca and Allie were sitting, they opened the door and walked in,

"WHIPTISH!" Odd almost yelled, Rebecca and Allie giggled, "Bro, you're so whipped!" Odd said referring to the fact Deane was carrying her bags,

"I offered, big difference!" Deane said dropping Zoe's bags beside the door,

"Not really!" Zoe yawned making her way over to the girls, Deane looked at her,

"Remind me never to be polite to you again okay?" he replied, Zoe smiled,

"You can't do that, I'm much to sweet!" Zoe answered back making everyone including Deane laugh, they watched a film in the boys room before they went their separate ways to go to bed, Deane crawled into his hammock,

"You ready for school tomorrow?" Odd asked, Deane shrugged,

"I don't know, you?" Deane replied,

"Not really!" Odd said crawling into his,

"You gone to this school before?" Deane asked, Odd shook his head,

"No it's always been Allie and Rebecca's school but they come home every now and again after school!" Odd said getting comfy,

"I hope it's good!" Deane said, Odd smiled at the roof,

"Me too buddy, me too!2 Odd said before flicking off the light switch from his hammock,


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Meet Miranda and Jordan!

"Okay you kids, enjoy your new school!" their dad called before pulling away from the kerb, Deane and Odd looked at Rebecca, Allie and Zoe,

"Let's go then!" Zoe said leading the group through the front gate, Deane adjusted his bag and stuck to the back of the group, he had brushed and straightened his hair to the best of his ability, he wanted to make a good impression on his first day, he kept his head down, his hair covering most of his face, falling out of place, he didn't bother to fix it, unlike Odd who had his normal hair and was beaming, he looked around the school at all the students, the three girls were chatting excitedly, Odd slowed down to talk to Deane,

"You okay bro?" Odd asked, Deane sighed,

"I just don't do new schools well." Deane replied shrugging, Odd smiled,

"Oh well, let's just go through this day!" Odd beamed, Deane just looked at him through his hair, he smirked, Odd then noticed something,

"Umm Deane, people are staring at us." Odd said, Deane looked left and right, it was true, a lot of guys and girls were staring at them, Deane didn't lift his head and looked out the side of his eyes, Allie turned around,

"You're the new kids who joined a month into the new year of school, of course people will be looking at you!" Allie said, they walked to the office, they entered and took a seat, a few moments later the female principal appeared,

"Ahh, the new Della Robbias, am I correct?" she asked, Deane and Odd nodded, "I'm Ms Jackson, the principal here at Pisano boarding school, is there anything you need to know?" she asked politely, they shook their heads, she smiled and handed them a slip of paper each along with a key,

"This is your time table, you start class in 2 hours seeing that it's your first day and you need to look around the school, you're room 214 together, your parents brought you items yesterday, I suggest you go unpack first as for you girls class starts in an hour so get ready!" Ms Jackson said turning to Rebecca, Allie and Zoe, they nodded,

"Ok thanks for all your help!" Odd said dragging Deane out of the room, "ROOM TIME!"

"I CAN WALK MYSELF!" Deane cried removing himself from Odds grip, the girls laughed,

"Deane, we need to talk for a quick second!" Odd said looking as if he remembered something,

"What's up?" Deane asked following Odd a few steps away,

"We can't tell them about Lyoko or Babel!" Odd whispered, Deane nodded,

"I know but Zoe knows already!" Deane replied, Odd nodded,

"Maybe she can help!" Odd said shrugging, Deane smiled,

"Okay sounds fair!" Deane said as him and Odd rejoined the girls, they turned to them,

"Listen we have to get to class before it starts, we have to finish our project so we'll see you in class!" Allie said as the three girls walked off, Odd started walking in the opposite direction towards the room Deane stood there confused,

"Emo freak." A kid slightly taller than Deane said walking into him with his shoulder making his friends laugh, Deane glared at him,

"Excuse me?" Deane said glaring at him, the three of them turned to him,

"I said emo freak, got a problem with it?" the guy who walked up to Deane said squaring up to him, his friends laughed,

"Kick his head in Duke!" the guy on the left said, the guy named Duke smirked,

"Listen, calm down, turn around, walk away and I'll forget you said anything." Deane said, Odd turned around and dashed back towards Deane,

"Come on Deane, let's go." Odd pleaded, Deane nodded and began walking away but that's when he heard it, Odd heard it two and the twins sidestepped as Duke fell in between them, they smirked,

"Try to hit someone when they're not looking? Classy!" Odd said smirking,

"Leave him alone Duke!" a girl said walking up beside the twins, they looked at her,

She was roughly the same age as them, she had long dark brown hair almost down to the middle of her back with eyes to match the colour, she was wearing a long sleeved black shirt along with black skinny jeans and black boots, smaller than Deane but roughly an inch taller than Zoe, Odd was the first to notice her curves which hugged her body in the right places, Odd slightly blushed, Deane noticed her eyes were slightly tinted showing she had contacts, she was rather pretty,

"Back of Miranda!" Duke said stepping towards her, Odd stepped in front of her,

"Trying me and my brother is one thing but squaring up to a woman? That's gone too far!" Odd said tensing up, even though he was smaller than him Duke knew Odd wasn't to be messed with,

"You're lucky the new kids were here to bail you out!" Duke said to Miranda before him and his friends left, Deane looked at Odd who had turned to the girl,

"He didn't scare you did he?" Odd asked, she shook her head and smiled,

"No but thank you for helping." She said, "I'm Miranda Blu!" she said offering a hand,

"I'm Odd Della Robbia!" Odd replied before taking her hand, he slightly blushed at contact,

"And who is this?" Miranda asked turning her attention to Deane who was staring on into the distance,

"Deane!" Odd snapped, Deane shot back to reality,

"Sorry! I'm Deane Della Robbia!" Deane said taking the hand Miranda had extended,

"Well I've got to get to class, it's nice to meet you guys, maybe I'll see you at lunch!" Miranda said, Odd smiled,

"Hopefully." Odd replied blushing, she blushed too but walked off waving to the twins, Odd turned to Deane who had his arms folded and was smirking,

"Shut it Deane!" Odd said blushing slightly, Deane laughed,

"Come on, lets get to our room!" Deane said with him and Odd walking towards the dorms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Meet Miranda, Jordan and Miranda! (Part 2)

**I think I should do a disclaimer .**

**I do own Deane Della Robbia but not the rest of the OC's, **

**I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO! If I did, I'd still remake it but not live action –shrug- It's just me xD**

**I also do not own the songs in this chapter, the songs are: Goyte : Somebody I used to know cover- Mattiasiam,**

**Gym class heroes, the fighter cover – Joule Thief.**

Deane and Odd arrived at their room to be greeted by boxes filled with their stuff, Odd sighed,

"Unpacking blows!" Odd sighed walking into the room, Deane smirked and followed.

-**10 minutes later**-

"THIS SUCKS!" Deane almost cried, Odd looked at him dropping a pile of clothes onto his bed,

"So wait? You don't like unpacking?" Odd asked sarcastically, Deane glared at him,

"Shut up Odd!" Deane shot back making his way to his Ipod dock, he shuffled through songs before choosing one,

"I didn't know you liked this song!" Odd said looking at Deane who folded his arms,

"Odd I may dresses like a slight emo.." Deane said, Odd looked at him in the eye, Deane sighed,

"Okay I'm a emo!" Deane said throwing his arms in the air, "But I like this song too!"

"It is a good song." Odd said as he began lightly singing, "_Now and then I think of when we were together, like when you said you felt so happy you could die._" Odd lightly continued singing, they resumed unpacking "_Told myself that you were right for me but felt so lonely in your company but that was love and it's an ache I still remember_."

Deane smirked at his brothers natural talent and remember when him and Odd sang back in the Kadic talent show and won, Deane began to sing softly to while turning to unpack,

"_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness, like resignation to the end, always the end."_ Deane lightly sang, Odd turned around and smirked at his twin, "_So when we found that we could not make sense, well you said that we could still be friends_." Deane continued singing,

"But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over." Odd cut in, Deane shook his head smirking, he turned and pointed at Odd,

"_But you didn't have to cut me off! Make it out like it never happened at that we were nothing!" _Deane sang as Odd smirked at him, it was at that time the door opened and in walked Rebecca, Allie and Zoe with all had their hands on their hips, Deane and Odd went bright red,

"I didn't know you could sing Odd!" Allie said looking at Odd who pointed at Deane,

"He taught me!" Odd replied, Deane jumped at the sudden accusation,

"Thanks bro!" Deane said rolling his eyes, the girls looked at him,

"So you can sing?" Zoe asked, Deane nodded and continued to un pack,

"How long have you known you could sing?" Allie asked, Deane thought,

"About 13 or so, why? It doesn't matter!" Deane said opening a new box, he froze up but the others didn't notice,

"Because like, I was just wondering." Allie said folding her arms, Deane reached in and grabbed the picture that had caught his eyes, he sat down on the bed with it in his hands, his eyes welling with tears,

"What's wrong Deane?" Odd asked noticing his mood change, Deane dropped the photo without realising, Odd knew something was wrong and went to pick up the picture,

"Ohh." Is all Odd said, the picture showed Deane and Aelita a week before they left, they looked so happy having fun, the sun was shining.

-_**Flash back**___-

Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita sat in the shade under an oak tree in the woods, Odd was relaxing on his back to the side of them, they watched as Deane tried to train Jeremie,

"Come on Jeremie! You asked me to train you so pay attention!" Deane commanded, Deane was in his serious mode,

"I know but it's hard and I'm all warm and sweaty!" Jeremie complained adjusting his glasses, Deane sighed,

"Fine come at me the three finger jab one last time and that's it!" Deane commanded leaning back on his right leg extending his right hand out with his left over his chest, Jeremie took a similar stance and attacked, Deane side stepped but grabbed his arm and spun his arm, he brought his knee to the back of Jeremie's causing him to fall, he wrapped his leg around Jeremie's right leg and forced him to the ground,

"You're getting better!" Deane smiled, Jeremie dusted himself off and smiled,

"Thanks for your help Deane." Jeremie replied smiling, Deane and Jeremie walked over to the rest of them, Jeremie sat beside Ulrich while Deane sat beside Aelita, she playfully pushed him but at this time Yumi was taking "last day" photos with her camera, she snapped a few of Odd and Jeremie kidding around, Deane reacted to Aelita's push by pushing both her shoulder but she grabbed his arms and he landed on top of her, they both blushed but didn't move, they smiled at each other with Deane's hair hanging down covering his right eye but revealing his left and his trademark smile, Ulrich poked Yumi then nodded at them, she quietly squealed and snapped a photo, Deane rolled off Aelita,

"Awww!" Yumi cried, Deane raised this eye brow,

"What?" Deane asked, she motioned him to join her, she showed him the picture, he smirked and blushed,

"That's a good photo, I want a copy of a photo I took with every one before I go!" Deane demanded, Yumi nodded,

"We still need one!" she said, Deane leaned in beside her scrunched his face up but smiling with his tongue out and held up two fingers in a peace sign, Yumi giggled and done the same but with her out arm she stretched out and took the photo.

-_**End Flashback**___-

Odd handed him the photo of him and Aelita back, Deane hid it under his pillow, lucky for him the girls didn't see the photo,

"Anyway so what did you want?" Odd asked distracting them,

"Class is starting now, let's go!" Allie said, they grabbed their bags and began walking, Deane and Odd first had science, they walked to the other building away from the three girls but on the way Odd noticed girls staring at both of them, he began to slightly wink at them while Deane laughed and dragged his brother, they got to the door and knocked, that class had started 10 minutes ago for them, the teacher walked to the door and opened it,

"Hello?" he asked, he was a middle aged man with a bald head and had a fondness for the colour green,

"I'm Odd Della Robbia and this is my twin Deane, we're new students here." Odd spoke up, they teacher nodded and smiled,

"I've been expecting you." The teacher said politely and walked back into the class, "Class we have two new students joining us today!" he said earning the attention of all the students, "This is Odd Della Robbia and his twin brother Deane." He said ushering the two of them in, Deane kept his head down and hid behind Odd slightly, he was embarrassed,

"This is Odd!" he said pointing at Odd who smiled and waved, the girls looked Odd up and down and smiled at him, to which he smirked back,

"And this is Deane." He said ushering Deane from out behind Odd, the girls ran their eyes over Deane and gave him the same reaction but a little more because in their school, he was the first emo in their school and they were intrigued,

"Now Odd, why don't you sit up here with Jordan, Christopher, Ignis and Alex?" he said motioning to the second table on the right, Odd smiled and sat down beside the two teens and started talking to them, "and Deane, we don't have any more seats with boys so why don't you sit beside _**Alison**_, Laura, Shannon and Megan!" he said, Deane sighed and made his way down to the table that he pointed at, he dropped his bag behind his seat and sat down,

"Now class, as I was saying.." the teacher droned on, Deane looked around the room then out the window, he looked at Odd who seemed to of been having a great time as he was laughing and joking with the buys he got sat next to but it was around then when Deane noticed the people at his desk staring at him,

"What?" Deane mumbled, the girl on his right spoke up,

"I've never seen a guy with snake bites, can I feel them?" she asked, Deane looked at her,

"Sure?" Deane replied with caution, she leaned over to him and poked his snake bite, he raised his eye brow, "Are you quite done yet?"

"Wow, rude much?" she replied, the girl to his left laughed slightly, she glared at her,

"Shut up Alison, no one spoke to you so shut it!" she snapped, Deane looked at the girl,

"You call me rude?" Deane said, the girl looked at him,

"I wasn't talking to you!" she replied,

"Shannon, just shut up!" Alison said, Shannon glared at Alison but grumbled and remained quiet, Deane tilted his head to look at Alison and smirked at her to which she smiled back.

-_**Odd's table**_-

"Okay Ignis, drop it!" Chirstopher joked, Ignis laughed and gave him his book back, Odd smirked, just then the bell rang for lunch,

"Hey Odd, you wanna come to lunch with us?" Alex asked, Odd shook his head,

"Thanks but no thanks, Jordan is gonna help me with this homework, I hate science!" Odd replied groaning, they walked out of the class but Odd and Jordan stopped to wait for Deane who walked out of the class with Alison laughing,

"Hey bro you ready for lunch?" Odd asked, Deane nodded,

"Yeah, by the way, this is Alison!" Deane said introducing her to his brother, Odd waved,

"Hey, I'm Odd!" Odd replied smiling,

"You going to get lunch?" Deane asked, Odd shook his head,

"Na, Jordan is gonna help me with my homework!" Odd said, Jordan rolled his eyes,

"We can do it while we're having lunch you know? Jordan said, Odd's eyes lit up,

"SWEET!" Odd said dragging Jordan behind him, Deane and Alison laughed but walked behind them, on the way they spotted Zoe,

"Hey Zoe! You want to come to lunch with us?" Deane asked, she smiled and nodded,

"Sure thing!" Zoe replied walking along side them, they introduced each other and made their way over to the canteen, little did they know their little group would save the world on multiple occasions.

**Hey guys! Just a little heads up! I shall be updating a lot more frequently for THE BEST REASON EVER! I am extremely proud to say that I have successfully proposed to my girlfriend and she accepted, We've known each other for our entire life's and had always had a spark, so being legal age to propose in Ireland is 17, I asked her if she'd marry me and she said yes, I've truly never been so happy before **** Thanks for being such faithful readers guys **** It means a lot to me ****:D Also it's my birthday in like 8 days so I'm in great mood **** I hope you guys enjoy the upcoming chapters as much as I'll enjoy typing them **** You guys and your reviews on my stories mean a lot to me **** Thanks guys **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : The gang meets the gang!  
**GUYS I AM BACK 3 LOVE ME XD Not much to say at the moment about my absence, so lets get right back into it!****  
**

"This room is weird!" Odd cried, the lunch room in this school was in a strange H shape which clearly Odd found strange,

"Get over it!" Zoe joked, Odd rolled his eyes,

"You're used to it! Our old one was a square, how it should be!" Odd protested,

"Quit complaining and get in line!" Deane said, rolling his eyes as he pushed Odd in front of him.

"This is… What is this?" Deane asked poking the food on his tray,

"I have no idea! I think it moved!" Alison replied, Deane pushed his tray away and grabbed a bottle of soda from his bag, "I'm good with soda."

"You don't eat enough Deane!" Odd said pointing at Deane with his fork, Deane folding his arms,

"I do to eat!" Deane replied, Odd rolled his eyes,

"I know, but not enough!" Odd retorted, "Hey Jordan, you're good at computers right?"

"I am indeed why?" Jordan replied, he had light brown hair, hazel eyes and was pretty small compared to Odd and Deane, he could have been another Jeremie if it wasn't for the fact he was slightly taller and mature, he was cute in a geeky way,

"Because I need serious help in that department too!" Odd smirked,

"Because you're a dumbass!" Deane replied laughing,

"He can't be that dumb?" a voice sounded behind them, they turned to notice Miranda standing there, tray in her hands, smirking,

"Believe me, he is." Deane replied, reaching for the phone in his pocket,

"Why don't you join us?" Zoe smiled, Miranda nodded and smiled,

"Thanks!" she said sitting down beside Odd, brushing her hand off his, he blushed slightly as did she, this didn't go un noticed by the phone occupied Deane who grinned,

"So," Alison started, "You guys wanna do something after school maybe?" Alison ran her hand through her blonde hair which ran a little down her shoulder, she was wearing a yellow sundress and had a cream cardigan on over it, she has gold flats on and sat looking around, she was pretty cute,

"I have no plans." Zoe said,

"Me neither!" Jordan pitched in,

"Me too!" Miranda chipped in,

"I guess it could be fun!" Odd piped, everyone stared to Deane who was in another world of his own,

"Deane?" Odd questioned, he snapped his fingers beside him and Deane shot back to reality,

"Sorry what?" Deane asked,

"We're gonna hang out after school, do you wanna join us?" Zoe asked

"Ummm… Sure!" Deane said, as his phone began to ring, he put the phone to his ear,

"Hello?" Deane asked,

"DEANE!" multiple voices came from the phone, he removed the phone from his ear,

"GAH! LOUD!" Deane cried,

"Hey Deane!" Ulrichs voice came from the phone,

"Hey Ulrich! Hey Yumes! Hey Jer! Hey Cora and Hey Aelita!" Deane said as he smiled,

"Hey!" Everyone replied, Deane smiled,

"Hey everyone, Odd's here!" Deane said,

"Hey Odd!" everyone announced over the phone,

"Hey you guys! We miss you!" Odd replied, the people around their table looked around,

"Who's that?" Zoe asked,

"That's our friends from our old school!" Odd replied, the group nodded,

"Who's that?" Cora asked from the phone,

"Oh, this is Alison, Zoe, Jordan and Miranda!" Deane said, they all said hello,

"Guys, me and Deane gotta talk to you!" Odd said, Deane nodded as they excused theirselfs, they walked outside and around the corner,

"Jeremie do you have access to your laptop at the moment?" Deane asked,

"Yeah, why?" Jeremie questioned,

"Type in this into the Lyoko mainframe, 14.20-5678-10 by 57-87!" Deane called out, the sound of Jeremie tapping at his keyboard echoed over the phone, a few moments later he gasped,

"HOW?!" Jeremie called, Deane quickly sketched out about the fall and the injurys but the discovery of Babel,

"What's going on?" Ulrich questioned,

"Odd stumbled upon a replica of our supercomputer which is linked to a new sector which is linked to sector 5 through extensive multi-connection through the Lyoko mainframe through multiple lo-"

"English Jeremie!" Aelita giggled, Deane's heart fluttered at her giggle, Odd noticed this and raised an eye brow at his smile,

"They have stumbled upon a new entrance to Lyoko!" Jeremie explained, the group gasped,

"Does it work?!" Cora asked,

"We haven't tested it out but we have a computer genius friend here, much like Jeremie, we have three other potential warriors, one of which was there when we discovered it." Deane said,

"Deane… we can't let them run the risk of XANA catching them!" Ulrich said, Deane flinched,

"Well what happens if we test it out and XANA realises that there's another computer, we'll need people to defend us here!" Odd said,

"Alright," Jeremei sighed, "Scan them and let me know how it goes! But enter in 10247THY into its database, that should set up communications with us and allow access to your Lyoko cards, vehicles extra!" Odd took it down on his phone, they nodded,

"We'll message you when we try, we'll go down later! Goodbye you guys!" Deane and Odd both said,

"Bye!" everyone called, truthfully, Deane wanted to stay and talk to Aelita but it would raise their suspicions, Deane slid his phone into his pocket,

"Do you think they'll believe us?" Deane asked Odd, he shrugged,

"Only one way to find out." Odd replied as they walked back inside.


End file.
